


Sugar Boy.

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutant Reader, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Undercover, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: In which music almost costs you the mission, but it gets you closer to something else.





	Sugar Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @wxntersoldiers‘s 3k challenge. I am sorry in advance if this sucks, this is my first time writing for Sam. I was trying to fit music into this too, though I don’t know if it worked that well. This is partially inspired by Sugar Boy by St. Vincent. Please enjoy.

Sam Wilson isn’t a spy, those types of things --lying and deceiving people-- isn’t his sort of thing. So, he isn’t exactly sure how he ended up in a covert, undercover mission with one of the newer S.H.I.E.L.D recruits in an underground nightclub. 

Oh, wait. He can remember both and Maria and Nat saying---

_ “Out of the three of you soldiers, you would blend in the most.”  _

Of course he would compared to two super soldiers from the 1940’s, as much as he hated to admit it. However, he didn’t know that he would have to suffer in this mission as he watched his current partner walk around the small space that they were sharing in something that really couldn’t be called  _ dancing _ , while listening to a cover of one of his favorite songs -- a cover that sang it very badly. 

“You know there’s a better version to that song,” Sam states, smiling as she jumps at his intrusion. She laughs and asks what he is talking about, which causes Sam to shake his head. He knew her powers had caused her to miss out on a lot of music, but informing people on the wonders of the Supremes, Marvin Gaye, and Earth, Wind, and Fire just seemed like something that had been added to his field of expertise since meeting Steve Rogers. 

“Oh, yeah,” she remarks. Her attention completely on him now, “Well, show me then, birdman!” 

She keeps laughing, and Sam has to remember it’s just acting.

* * *

 

You had been on this mission longer than Sam. There were potential secrets and weapons being trade in a nightclub, where you had been working as a temp and gathering information, in New York and Director Hill had assigned you to this as your first real mission as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, though you were sure it was more due to your set of powers. 

“Could you turn that down a bit?” you ask politely to the barista as they nod. You scratch the back of your left ear in annoyance before chugging down your second cup of coffee. 

You had been here half an hour early after Director Hill had told you that you were getting a partner for this mission -- a real music expert that could help with your sensitivity issues, but the thing that worried you the most was that they were an Avenger. 

You, a novice S.H.I.E.L.D with just a minor enhancement working with an Avenger -- well, you just hoped that you didn’t mess it all up. You thumb your fingers lightly on the old wooden table, as the song that was bothering you changes to something a bit softer that strikes a chord with you, which not much music does. You’re painfully ignorant to the bell chiming and a certain Avenger coming closer to your table, as you pull out the Shazam app from your phone -- hopeful that it will tell you who sings the song.

Someone chuckles next to you and for a brief second everything that was popping and bright comes to a screeching halt, as the voice immediately starts to grate your eardrums in the worst sort of way. 

“You know there’s a better version to that song, right?” he asks with a jovial smile, as yours disappears. Warm, brown eyes are filled with amusement, but all you hear is wasps buzzing in your ears. 

“Um...could you not talk so much please?” you look up and quickly regret your words as you see who is in front of you, though he is just shaking his head in amusement. 

And that’s how you first meet Sam Wilson.    

* * *

**Where did our love go - Soft Cell/The Supremes**

“You know, there’s a better version of this song, right?” Sam asks once again, as you frown at the sound of his voice once more. Much to your embarrassment and relief, he understood why his voice annoyed you and how he had to help you, especially when it came to music. This was connected to the current song playing in the background. 

The bar that the two of you that the two of you were going to infiltrate had an eclectic mix of music and while your enhanced ability of hearing would be a great help in catching what different people talked about, it also came with a great setback of sensitivity to certain timbres and tones that could leave incapacitated for days on end.  Sam had been brought in to help with that, among other things though it wasn’t helping when you even found his voice to be annoying. However, the man was known for his endless patience.

It takes him three days of humming and softly playing the old track for you to fully start getting used to it. 

“Didn’t I tell you there was better version,” Sam can’t help the grin on his face as he catches you humming the song while you are supposed to be doing surveillance. A small triumph, along with you slowly getting used to his voice.   

“Shut it, Wilson,” you let out good naturedly with a laugh before going back to looking outside, though Sam can’t help but keep looking at you for a good while.  

**My Guy - Mary Wells**

It’s two more weeks of surveillance and getting you used to more music: introducing a cover that you might like before brining the original in. It’s a mix of old and new sounds that you have never heard of before. It’s getting irritated and sick in the aftermath, but Sam always keeps telling you to breathe, as you focus solely on him as you try to regain the world around you and sometimes sitting in the bathroom, hoping that you don’t throw up tonight’s dinner. 

“ _ Hey, hey, breathe. Take your time _ ,” Sam murmurs as you drive yourself into a cold sweat. 

It’s another week and you fully go in as one of their new bartenders, one of your informants giving you the hook-up and pass to come in. You try to get used to the music, to the thrumming and yells of patrons, while trying to hone in on one little detail that might get you some information -- multitasking like this is hard as hell with you nearly collapsing when you get to the small apartment that you have recently moved into once your shift is over. 

It’s sleeping the day away until you wake up at noon for a debrief with waffles and a new song softly playing in the background. You work and work the same routine for another 3 weeks until you finally hear it over the bass and pounding that leaves you tired but  _ oh so happy  _ when you head back to where Sam is. 

“The docks,” you says deliriously before you pass out, “The man with the handlebar moustache.”

All you remember from the night is Sam laughing at your antics, but the sound and its chiming doesn’t leave your head for weeks. 

It’s then that the ball really starts to get rolling, as you introduce Sam as your boyfriend to the people that you work for and with his easycharm and cosmetic changes thanks to the wonders of S.H.I.E.L.D tech, he is simply known as Danny -- a boyfriend that doesn't work as much as his gal, but loves her just a little too much and has to keep an eye out for her. It’s a strange story in your eyes, but they buy it and he comes in later in the night when you work, watching from a dark section of the club. 

You just didn’t know how popular you had become in your short stint at the bar, as one night a drunk man comes to you, asking for your name and tells you all sweet nothings that only a drunk could murmur. It didn’t bother you, but it did get annoying after awhile, especially the raspy quality of his voice -- like chalk on a black board and maybe from afar Sam noticed that as you see him walk towards the man.

You try your hardest to not listen into their conversation until you hear the sound of your fake name through the sound of the sweet, old song playing. Sam is shaking his head, the drunk watching, as you grabs his hand tightly. Eyes burning like it’s the only thing he cares about.  

“This is my  _ sugar boy _ , Danny,” you laugh at the name with a polished line that had been drilled into your brain over the past couple of weeks.  

“Sorry, man. She’s taken,” Sam shrugs before giving you a kiss on the temple across the countertop that you can’t but smile for a moment, as the nameless guy groans before leaving you two of you alone. 

“Thanks.”

“Anything for my  _ clueless _ sweetheart.” 

**September - Earth, Wind, and Fire.**

_ I should be thanking you, ya know? Nobody has the type of patience you have with me and this irritability. It’s kind of nice.  _

Sam knows that he supposed to be paying attention to those two guys in the dark corner of the bar, but he can’t help but grin at the sight of you rocking back and forth to the song in the bar. It had taken you three days to get used to the rhythm of the bass and a day and a half to the chorus as it hit the upper note without you collapsing like before. He had you dancing to it just a few hours ago and he couldn’t be prouder.  

He see you glance at him with a questioning look, as you motion for him to go back to his job. However, it’s in that moment that you freeze before grabbing your earlobe, signaling that you have heard something to Sam. 

“Underneath the Hudson,” is what he manages to make out.  

It’s going to be a long night and couple of weeks to set the raid, but he surely won’t forget you dancing underneath the bright lights of the club anytime soon.   

* * *

 

The information you two pick up that night is good. It’s just in the aftermath, the mission to pick the weapons where everything goes down the crapper. People are hurt, but the weapons are there -- safe and sound for S.H.I.E.L.D. The people that own the club disappear prematurely and there aren’t any real arrest made. 

Your first mission end in half a disaster, though it is enough for Director Hill to say she is proud of you. Natasha is another story though and in all that mix of misery and relief and the missions that all come piling afterwards, you sort of forget about Sam Wilson. 

That is until everyone else’s voice is just static and there’s only one that you really want to hear again, though you don’t know it that’s possible. After all, you’re just a rookie S.H.I.E.L.D agent that has fallen in love with an Avenger.  

* * *

 

**Tired of Being Alone - Al Green**

Sam is a soldier his core, so all this sneaking around and gathering information tires him out for several days after he returns to the Compound. Everyone welcome him in their own way and Sam is sure that the investigation will move on without him. He moves forward with new missions, running in the morning with Steve, playing pranks on Bucky, and the day-to-day he’s used. 

He’s an autopilot for days, though nobody says anything on the subject. It isn’t until one morning, as it’s his turn to make breakfast and as his music starts to filter in with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon that Steve finally decides to ask. 

“Is that a new song?” Steve questions, as Sam’s cell phone plays a familiar song though by a different person.

“Is there something on your mind?” Steve questions in a concerned tone, “You have been out of it lately.” 

Sam chuckles, quickly realizing what he had been trying to avoid: “More like someone.” 

There was usual a laugh and cruel remark to his music that he was missing, he knew that now.  

**Stay By Me - Florence + The Machine/Ben E. King**

Sam plans on doing something about the whole situation but missions and other things get piled on top of him as more time passes him by. However, his three nosy friends are already ahead of him since Nat had seen the way you were acting back at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and it was all brought up during one of their movie nights when Sam was on a mission with Wanda and Clint, where they both agreed if anyone needed some lovin -- it was Sam Wilson.

Fast forward to you being invited to one of those Stark parties that Nat always talked about, as she drags you to the bar where a certain birdman is leaning on the countertop with a certain blond supersoldier, and while you would usually have your eyes on the greatest superhero that had lead you to become an agent in the first place, your eyes are completely on the man that made you laugh and that had handled your annoying tendencies so well all those months back. 

Warm brown eyes are slowly on you --and that stunning black dress you are wearing-- as Nat drags Steve away, not that the two of you notice.  

“Hey” he asks, motioning to his ear, “Is all this noise all right with you?” 

“Yeah,” you smile, “I’ve gotten better at handling with some help.” 

Sam can’t help but grin and for awhile he is all right with standing there, until he sees the former Winter Soldier talk to the band playing. He can’t help but think this is going to be connected to him, especially when blue eyes meet his and Bucky grins before heading back into the shadows.   

“Oh,” he hears you exclaims softly, “I know this song.” 

Of course, you did and Sam then understood what his old supersoldier friends were trying to do for him as he goes to stand in front of you and ask you to dance. You’re surprised, but only for a moment before eagerly agreeing to.  

The familiar tune begins to filter in, though the voice is female and slightly higher than the original tune. You smile at him, as Sam shakes his head, however he doesn’t seemed annoyed by this version of the song as the other covers you had made him listen before. You give him a soft smile before diving head first into whatever is going to happen to the two of you next after this.

“It’s really annoying, ya know?” you start off while staring at your feet, as Sam keeps swaying you back and forth, “I’ve gotten so used to your voice. Everyone else’s just seems to irritate me now.” 

“Oh, really?” Sam can’t help but laugh, teasing you just a bit, “Are you saying I should be spending more time with you?”

“Yeah,” you nod, as you motion to your ear with your free hand for added emphasis, “It’s kind of like a life and death sort of thing,  _ sugar boy. _ ” 

“Well, if you put it like that…” Sam dips you with his laughter echoing throughout the whole room, as he brings you back up only to answer,  “I’ll think about it.” 

You can’t help but groan. He keeps laughing, at your words coming back to haunt you, though after a couple of days of thinking about it, but not really -- Sam finally asks you on a date.  

Who knew a bad mission and even worse album covers would lead you two here? 


End file.
